newdragonballfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Carola
, | birthday = | age = 19 | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = B | affiliation = Yarō | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = None | previous team = | homeplanet = | base of operations = Spaceship | relatives = Unnamed Parents Shu (Older Brother) Yarō (Older Brother) Four Unnamed Siblings | education = | storyline = Fanon Storyline | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Carola (カローラ, Karōra) is one of the few s to have survived the . She is the younger sister of Shu and Yarō, and travels the galaxy. She was turned into a by Dr. Monroe and thus obtained immortality. Character Outline History Carola was born to unnamed parents in . At the time of her birth she was reported to have a resting power level of 1,700, which was an early indication of the power she was expected to wield as an adult -- for her power was even higher than her elder brothers, Shu and Yarō, who boasted figures of 1,000 and 1,500 respectively. She also had at least six siblings -- two of whom died on the front-lines and a third who died through illness. In Carola was sent to exterminate the population of an unknown planet with her older brothers, Shu and Yarō. Contrary to their orders the three siblings gave the inhabitants of the planet an ultimatum: flee and no harm would come to them. Fear of the supposedly "barbaric and ruthless" Saiyan race sped the inhabitants decision and a planet-wide evacuation order was issued. Carola and her siblings thus conquered a planet without spilling a drop of blood. Three years later in Carola's life was altered drastically by the arrival of over . At the time of the Saiyan Genocide Carola and Yarō where off-planet seeing to the annihilation of a nearby planet. They would be told that their planet, family, colleagues, and collective race was destroyed by a massive asteroid. But Yarō was suspicious and, on their next assignment, faked his and his sisters death to escape the tyrant he felt was responsible. Cutting ties with the the two Saiyans traveled the universe. In their travels they encountered incredible sights and fought increasingly powerful species -- one of which was a cyborg that very nearly killed them both until Yarō initiated what he thought to be the transformation spoken of in Saiyan lore upon seeing Carola being brutalized. Synopsis *Gift of Life Power Carola was born with a of 1,700 -- higher than both her brothers. Through travel and countless battles since then her power level has skyrocketed. Abilities and Special Techniques *' ' – The ability to fly with the use of . *' ' – The most basic form of energy wave. *' ' – Carola's signature technique. Its power and size is dependent on the amount of ki she expends upon firing it. Carola fires it from her open palm, but has demonstrated a two-handed version also, and has used it in many different ways. For example she made it that much more deadly by reducing the size of the beam by firing it in a smaller form from her finger. *'Breaker' – A rush attack that involves Carola raining incredible blows down on her foe, which she finishes off by forcibly dragging them through the ground and then slamming them down with a vicious throw. *' ' – An energy wave fired from the mouth that is exclusive to Carola in her Great Ape form. The wave is immensely powerful and can cause massive explosions when fired. It is her strongest technique whilst in her Great Ape form. *'Blazing Fury' – Carola's finishing move and most brutal technique. With it she charges a sphere of searing ki in her palm before closing the distance to release it in her enemies face. The heat is enough to sear the flesh from a persons bones. Transformations & Forms Behind the Scenes Trivia *Carola's name is derived from the of the same name. Category:Saiyan Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Android